


Bound and Begging

by Selador



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Drautos, Dominance, Drautos isn't used to bottoming, M/M, Nyx LOVES topping him, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submission, and calling him Captain in bed, but he likes it, top!Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Nyx has his way with Drautos.





	Bound and Begging

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking drautyx with @tyncri on discord, and... well. this happened.

“Well, this is quite the change, isn’t it?” Nyx asks, smile infuriatingly affectionate and soft. 

Drautos flexes in the ropes, rough on his bare skin. “It is,” he says. His heels are touching the back of his thighs, strong rope keeping them bound there. Nyx slips a finger between the rope and his ankle. 

“Not too tight, right?” he asks, sweetly concerned. He’s still fully clothed, having taken off only his jacket and his boots when they began… this. It’s an obvious power play against Drautos, who is immobile and nude.

Drautos grunts. “Tight enough.”

“And your hands?” Nyx asks, taking a step to check the rope by his wrists. Drautos pulls on them, binds holding firm and having just enough give.

“They’re good.”

“Good,” says Nyx, leaning down and kissing Drautos firmly on the lips. He places his hands on his head, firmly in control. Which… Drautos isn’t used to. He can’t push into the kiss, can’t pull Nyx closer, or move his head to the side for better access to his neck.

It’s frustrating, but at the same time, heat pools in his abdomen.

Drautos isn’t used to being helpless. He sighs heavily out of his mouth as Nyx tilts his head up to kiss down his jaw and his neck, putting a knee on the mattress and leaning his arm on Drautos’ chest.

“Ulric,” Drautos warns. “Don’t tease me.”

“Oh,” Nyx laughs, nipping and sucking on his neck where others might see the marks later. “I’m going to go  _ so slow _ . Until you’re  _ begging _ me for it.”

His cock, already obvious and erect from his undressed and tied up status, perks up further at that. Thankfully, Nyx doesn’t notice. Yet. He’s paying too much attention to Drautos’ ear, who shudders at the warm, wet nips to his earlobe. 

Nyx spends enough time as his neck that Drautos breathes heavily and tries to move so Nyx isn’t somewhere that’s now so sensitive. Nyx huffs a warm laugh against his skin, and leaves a trail of kisses down his chest.

Drautos jerks upwards when Nyx licks his nipples, but he keeps heading downwards.

When Nyx gets down to his cock, taking him in his gloved hand, and licking lightly against the tip, Drautos thrusts upwards. 

“Now who’s misbehaving,” Nyx tsks, other hand pushing down against his hip. His fingers grip the base of his cock, while he licks a broad swipe up the length of Drautos’ cock. When he reaches the tip, he takes the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and against the slit. Drautos tries not to, but he moans, closing his eyes.

He knows Nyx isn’t going to take him in all the way, and get him off like that. It’d be too easy, too quick, and he knows when the man has  _ plans _ up his sleeve. Drautos tries to hold back, keep a hold of himself as Nyx plays with his cock, changing how much he takes into his mouth, stroking the shaft. He trembles, but it works. 

Drautos groans in disappointment when Nyx leans back. Nyx shushes him, patting his inner thigh, and peels off his gloves, throwing them to the side of the room. He reaches over to the nightstand, and Drautos knows what he’s going to do before he does it. 

This… might be harder to withstand.

Nyx settles between his legs, briefly checking the ropes. “This is a good position, isn’t it?” he asks, grinning. “Doesn’t force you to stay open, but you sure can’t do anything.”

“Nyx,” Drautos warns. 

“Oh, Captain, we have all night. There’s no rush,” he says, grinning his shit eating grin, and Drautos wants to tear his bonds, throw Nyx face first onto the bed, and fuck his brains out. He could definitely break the rope, but, “Nope, if you break the rope, we’re done.”

Drautos breathes out, and forces himself to relax. As soon as he does, Nyx slips a single, cold, and slick finger inside of him.

“Easy,” Nyx says. He slowly works the finger in and out of Drautos, who tries to relax. To help, Nyx leans back down to continue his work on Drautos’ cock. It gives him something else to focus on, Nyx’s hot, wet mouth, licking and sucking. He barely notices when Nyx adds a second finger.

But he definitely notices when he adds in a third.

He clenches around them, and Nyx twists his fingers in response. The stretch is warm, and calls for his attention, but bearable. The longer Nyx works his three fingers, the more pleasurable it is, until it no longer feels like enough.

Nyx’s mouth slides off of him, but his hand works Drautos’ shaft, and the fingers inside of him keep moving. “Think you’re ready?”

“For you?” Drautos says, trying to grin up at Nyx and not quite sure he succeeds. “Of course.”

Nyx snorts, lightly, says, “As you say, Captain.” He twists his fingers around inside of him, making Drautos gasp, before pulling them out.

And then he smacks him hard on the ass, making him yelp.

“Flip over, Captain,” Nyx says, far too pleased with himself. And pulls away, off the bed.

Drautos is--well, he could break the ropes, if he needed to, even if it was just to wipe the smug look off of Nyx’s face, but Nyx is finally undressing, so he rolls himself over from his back onto his knees. It’s pretty obvious what Nyx wants, but now he can’t see what he’s doing. Which must be the intent.

He braces himself, bracing his elbows and his feet against the bed. He hears the soft thump of cloth hitting the floor, as well as Nyx opening the tube of lube again. 

Drautos is not prepared for hands on his hips to suddenly pull him backwards. He curses, arms taut because the rope attached to the headboard is  _ just _ long enough for him to be kneeling at the edge of the bed. But without his elbows to support him, his face falls flat into the sheets. 

To breathe, he turns his head to the side. Nyx is checking the ropes at his wrist, leaning over him, pressing against his back to do so. Drautos can feel the hot, heavy cock between their bodies, and he shudders. “Are you going to fuck me or what, Ulric?”

“Is that an order, Captain?” Nyx asks, taking his cockhead and tracing it around his opening. 

He takes in a deep breath through his nose. “Please.”

“What was that, sir?” Nyx asks again, smile so obvious that Drautos can hear it. “I didn’t hear that.”

“You did, and you know it,” Drautos snaps, trying to twist around to actually glare at Nyx, but the grip tightens on his hips, and a couple of fingers push inside of him again. 

“You said ‘please,’” Nyx says. “But ‘please’ what? What is it,” he thrusts his fingers down to the knuckle into him, “that you want me to do?”

The fingers inside of him are not enough, and they’re moving so slowly. Drautos doesn’t respond, and Nyx leans down to kiss his lower back. “Don’t want to say? Don’t worry, we’ve got  _ all night _ .”

He pulls his fingers out, and Drautos thinks, for a brief, foolish moment, that Nyx isn’t going to make him beg. But Nyx’s fingers are replaced by his mouth, and Drautos moans brokenly when his tongue swirls around his opening, teasing the sensitive skin, tongue dipping in shallowly inside of him. 

It’s so much worse than the fingers. It’s so much more of a  _ tease _ .

“Please,” Drautos says, as Nyx holds his hips with an unshakeable grip, holding him in place even while he squirms. “Please, Nyx,  _ fuck me _ .”

Nyx leans away. Drautos almost makes a sound at the loss, but stops himself. “What was that?”

“ _ Please _ , fuck me. Please, Nyx,” Drautos says. “I want you to fuck me.”

“How badly do you want it?” Nyx asks. “How badly do you want my cock?”

“ _ Please _ , Nyx,” Drautos says, squeezing his eyes shut. “ _ Please _ .”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Nyx says, lining himself up. Drautos moans as Nyx pushes inside all at once. 

“Gods, Captain,” Nyx says, when he’s fully inside, leaning down to press more kisses to his back. “You feel so good.”

Drautos moans. “Move already,” he orders. Pleads. 

Nyx chuckles, “Yes, sir,” and pulls out until the tip is barely inside, and slams back in. Drautos makes an undignified, broken noise. 

Nyx goes deep, but he goes steady. The bed moves by the force of it, but it’s not  _ fast _ enough. And Drautos feels crushed and exposed, what with the position he is, face pressed against the sheets, his ass in the air, and his arms pulled up above his head. 

So he tries, “Please, Nyx,” and Nyx moans, and his pace picks up. It’s less measured, a bit uneven, but it’s faster and rougher just like Drautos likes it. 

He feels his orgasm building, and moans spill more often out of his lips, and all too soon, he’s coming all over the sheets. Nyx swears, and fucks him through the orgasm.

When he’s spent, and he relaxes bonelessly as best as he can into the position he’s in, Nyx goes even faster, fucking into him, so hard he’s pushing him up the mattress.

Until, finally, Nyx stills inside of him and Drautos closes his eyes, feeling warmth spread inside of him. He shudders at the sensation, more so when instead of pulling out, Nyx leans forward and pulls Drautos down to his side. 

Drautos lets him rest for a minute, before clearing his throat, and Nyx sighs. He pulls out, quickly undoing the bonds at his wrists and legs, and pats the stiff limbs and Drautos stretches them. Nyx parts briefly, to the bathroom, and comes back to lay down fully on top of Dratuos, breath minty fresh.

He kisses him, long and deep.

Drautos thinks, briefly, of making good on his previous thought of flipping them over, holding Nyx down, and fucking his brains outt, but he’s too tired and warm. He lets Nyx kiss him instead. 

“That was fun,” Nyx murmurs into his jaw. “We should do stuff like that more often.”

“You enjoy calling me ‘Captain’ in bed far too much,” Drautos says. “We still need to work together in a professional context, Nyx.”

“Titus, if you thought I didn’t get hard every time you said my name in that angry way of yours ever since I first joined the Kingsglaive, then you are entirely wrong,” he says. “Now I know that I can always wait until later with you.”

Drautos smiles a bit. “I can’t get hard every time you call me ‘Captain,’  _ Ulric _ .”

“Just think about how you can take it out on me later,” Nyx mutters into his neck, limbs loose and relaxed on top of him. “I’m sure you want to. Even now, right?”

“So badly,” he says, reaching up to squeeze Nyx’s ass. He whispers into his ear, “You have no idea.”

Nyx trembles, and says, “Give me an hour, and I’ll hold you to that.”

“You did say,” Drautos murmurs, “we’ve got all night.”


End file.
